He never loved me like he loves her
by fluffyfinchelcake
Summary: Oneshot. Peyton watches Lucas get married to Brooke. BL with touches of LP. Review!


Peyton Sawyer had never been a fan of weddings

Peyton Sawyer had never been a fan of weddings. When she was 10, she and her dad had gone to her aunts wedding. That wedding had ended pretty quickly, since the sweet, caring man her aunt was gonna marry never even showed up. He had ditched her on their wedding day.

Then it had been Lucas and Lindsey's wedding three years ago. That wedding hadn't gone well either. Not that she hadn't been partly relieved that Lucas hadn't gotten married. She had been in love with him; it was no reason to deny that. But it had still been sad, and she had wondered if every wedding she went to would end up like that.

So now she sat on the front row, on a hard bench next to Haley, and wondered if it would be a third time charm. Wondered if the third wedding she went to would actually end happy. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted it to end happy. But that was thoughts that she kept for her self. She would never think of letting them slip out.

"Don't they look handsome up there?" Haley whispered with a smile, nodding towards the aisle. Peyton let her self look towards it for the first time since she had entered the church 15 minutes ago. They, were Lucas and Nathan. Nathan was handsome in his black tux, but her glaze pretty quickly moved from him to Lucas, who was standing in the groom position, his hands clasped in front of him, with a smile on his face. He looked more than handsome. The groom tux fitted him perfectly, and his newly short cut hair made him look like a prince. A prince that wasn't hers. She ones had him, but she'd blew it. Not saying yes on his marriage proposal had been stupid, really stupid. The moment she had said no, she had lost him.

"I still don't understand why she didn't want any braids maid's." Haley sighed, looking around at the people sitting around them. Peyton placed a forced smile on her face. "You know how she is." Haley apparently bought the smile, because she laughed. "Yes, I do." Personally, Peyton was pretty relieved that she didn't have to stand up there. That meant being closer to Lucas. Meant being even closer him when she lost her last hope on them ever getting back together.

The sound of the doors opening went with the sound of the music. Peyton swallowed as she stood up with Haley and the other guests, they all turning to look at the woman walking through the doors. The wedding dress was like made for her. It fitted her like a glove. Brought out her soft curves and the dark colour of her eyes. Her dark brown hair was made perfectly in a nice bun. She looked over all, stunning. The smile on her face was truly happy. She really was Brooke Davis. As she made her way up towards the aisle, her eyes locked with Lucas's, Peyton felt jealousy. Strong, painful jealousy. She had known it would be hard, watching her best friend get married to the guy she had lost, but not this hard.

The look in Lucas's face made it worse. It was the face expression of a man that was completely in love with the woman in front of him. He took her hands into his, and Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't cry. This wasn't about her. This was about Brooke and Lucas. She had lost her chance, being the woman up there.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman…." Brooke was the one. Lucas had said it more times then Peyton could remember. Brooke was the one. And how much Peyton even wanted to be the one, she knew she wasn't. She had never been. It had always been Brooke. Lucas had told her that last week. She had taken all her power, and asked if Lucas had ever loved her like that. Like he loved Brooke. He hadn't. Brooke had always been the one, and it was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't change that, and she didn't want to. Not when they made each other so happy. Seriously, she had never seen Brooke this happy, ever.

"Is there someone who has something against these two getting married, please speak now or forever hold your silence." Silence… Peyton could swear she felt Haley look at her. In her head, she was confessing her love for Lucas. But she wasn't gonna do that. This wasn't about her…

"So, I understand that they couple have written vows for each other?"

Peyton swallowed as she looked at Brooke, who seemed to be fighting tears.

"Lucas… I sat and tried to figure out what to say here for days. Everything I came up with just sounded so stupid, and I was near a breakdown. But then I found an old photo album… Where I… Where I only had pictures of us. And when I looked through it, I knew that it didn't matter what I said here. What matters is that we have been through a lot, together. Bad stuff, amazing stuff… And I have never stopped loving you. Even the times you hurt me so bad that I hated you, my heart has always been with you… You are the reason Im still holding on. I have learned so much from you, and you have always believed in me. You have no idea how much that means to me Luke…"

Tears were now making their way down Brooke's cheeks, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "And now we are here.. And I couldn't have been happier or felt luckier… And I promise Im gonna continue loving you for the rest of my life. Because, Lucas Scott… You are my soulmate."

Peyton felt empty. That speech had been beautiful. So deep and emotional… She silently wondered if she had been able to come up with something like that.

Lucas reached up his hand, whipping Brooke's tears away. "Have I ever told you about my date with Rachel?" The guests looked a little confused at each other, and Brooke frowned a little. Lucas chuckled a little. "She told me to make a shot. I was gonna score with the basketball in the basket, with my sweater for my eyes like a blindfold. I think she said something like, 'If Brooke's the one, make the shoot.'" Lucas smiled, looking Brooke in the eyes. "Guess what… I made the score." An 'Awwww' was heard from the guests, and Brooke laughed softly.

"I have been an idiot to you on many ways, and instead of telling you how important you are to me, and how crazy in love with you I am, since you already know those things, I wanna use this time to say… Im sorry." Brooke blinked, surprised. Lucas looked serious. "Im sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I have been selfish. And it took my ages to find out that I've been fooling my self all my life… Except from those times with you. You are the one for me, and Im never gonna look past that again. Im gonna be the caring loving husband you deserve. My love for you is what means the most to me, Brooke Davis."

Peyton felt tears against her cheeks. She didn't have the power to stop them. Haley took her hand. "Im sorry…" She mumbled, but Peyton shook her head, smiling. "It's okay. That was beautiful." Lucas had never loved her like that. She started to realize that now. It had always been Brooke. Always been Brooke and Lucas. And the weird thing was that she was okay with it…

"You may kiss the bride." Peyton watched Lucas smile as he moved in close to Brooke, gently cupping her face in his hands, kissing her softly. It was the perfect wedding kiss. She clapped her hands with everyone else as Brooke and Lucas broke apart, smiling to each other…

**A/n: This is my first attempt to write One Tree Hill, and I really enjoyed it! Im a true BL shipper, and I dislike LP, and most of all Peyton. But I enjoyed writing this in her POV. And I really enjoyed a BL wedding lol )) I don't want any reviews were you tell me that LP are the ones that is going to get married, and that Peyton is the one for Lucas, because I disagree, and I don't need to hear that. So nothing like that! xD Review! D**


End file.
